Just a little left of insanity
by Charles and Oz
Summary: An AU about a psychotic nymph, a mini-elf and an enchantress who's spells backfire. Read as the merry mayhem unfolds! REVIEW!!!!!
1. Hail Aragorn?

Just a little left of insanity  
  
Disclaimer: If we owned it. We'd be rich and happy and wouldn't need to fantasize about worshiping everyone's favorite heros.  
  
A/N: It's an AU! Deal with it. Love it. Hate it. Love to hate it. Just Review!  
  
Prologue- Introducing the happy acres escapees  
  
Relm, Oz and Charles were on their usual walk through the woods. Where exactly these woods were no one really knows. Charles, the female nymph was jumping from place to place, laughing insanely. Oz, yet another female, who was a mini-elf, was doing somersaults repeatedly, explaining how doing so was giving her different perspectives of the world. Relm however, was a reserved and somewhat silent enchantress, the un-proclaimed guardian of the other two, walked slowly behind them.  
  
Relm suddenly became aware of the fact that Charles was no longer laughing. She quickened her pace until she came upon a group of sleeping travelers. Charles and Oz were talking rapidly with a man dressed in black, with shoulder length brown hair. A ranger no doubt. Relm got in close enough, un-noticed, just in time to hear Charles ask him his name.  
  
"I am....Aragorn." The man hesitated telling these odd people his name.  
  
"Hail Aragorn!" Charles and Oz cried out, holding their right arms up in the air in an odd salute. Relm knew then, that Charles and Oz would never leave this man's side from know on. They had chosen to follow him. They would follow him to the end of the world if they wanted. Nothing would stop them. The outburst of appraisal caused the sleeping travelers to wake.  
  
/\./\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Like it? Review!!! Flame if you want! We got water! And we got more comin!!!! This is just a lil intro. Til next chappie!  
  
~Charles and Oz~ 


	2. The three mystics (yeah right)

Chapter 2-The three mystics  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!  
  
A/N: I just realized people suck.  
  
Relm stepped out of the shadows and joined Charles and Oz in front of Aragorn. A tall blond elf stepped forward from the group of groggy travelers, who were muttering about being woken up and being hungry.  
  
"Aragorn, is anything the matter?" the blond elf questioned, looking suspiciously at the girls.  
  
"No Legolas, nothing to worry about."Aragorn replied with a smile.  
  
Relm held back a gasp. The elf was one of the best looking men she had every seen in a long time. Forever actually. Aragorn was the first man she'd ever seen. Living alone in the woods with a nymph and mini-elf really had it's disadvantages. She's need to get out more.  
  
Charles however, did not think this elf was good looking. She walked right up and punched him in the leg, which was the only appropriate place she could reach.  
  
"Stupid elf!" she cried out. Legolas was shocked. The weak punch hadn't hurt him at all, but who in their right mind, dwarfs being the exception, would hate or criticize an elf? He looked down and realized who would.  
  
"WHAT! A nymph?! Where'd you kidnap a nymph from?! He questioned Relm, who didn't reply. He thought they'd all decided never to have any contact with the outside world. He picked the nymph up by the back of her shirt, examining her closely. Meanwhile, the rest of the fellowship gathered behind them.  
  
The nymph had short bright red hair (think fire engines) that stuck out in various directions, disturbingly bright green eyes, and dark tanned skin. She wore a short sleeved, white, loose cotton shirt that tied up at the top, and bright blue overalls that came up to just below her chest and ended in the middle of her calves. The overalls had millions of pockets from which stuck out various sticks, leaves, flowers, eating utensils, candles, pieces of cloth, rocks, crystals, bottles of water and herbs, and various other unidentifiable objects. On her wrist was a thick. Black leather band with a circular talisman with four smaller circles depicting the realms of earth, air, fire and water. Her bare feet dangling, Charles glared at him.  
  
"PUT...ME...DOWN!!!!" She screamed.  
  
"Stuck up nymph." Legolas said coldly. He put her down, not so gently. The tiny girl stood up puffing up to try to look bigger, compared to the six foot elf.  
  
"My name is not nymph! It is Charles Edward von Albert de Pialsa XIII" Charles stated proudly.  
  
"I thought of it myself." she added.  
  
"And I am OZ! The Great and Powerful!" cried what looked to be a hobbit sized elf with hands on her hips. She had short white hair tied in strategic places, and bright orange eyes. She wore her birthday suit, which consisted of a long sleeve red belly shirt pushed up to her elbows with Oz written on it, a baggy brown skirt that came to just above her knees, and baggy brown knee socks that covered her brown shoes with silver buckles.  
  
"I'm really, very sorry for these two. However, Sir Aragorn, you will not be able to rid yourself of them. You see, once they devote themselves to someone, they follow him until they no longer chose to, and if they go with you, so do I. I am Relm, the great enchantress." Relm said smiling, eying the elf out the corner of her eye. The group studied the new addition to the trio. Tall, blue, eyes, shoulder length blond her put back into two pigtails that flipped out, covered by a mage hat. Her short orange strappy dress that had an imperial top, flowed down to just above her knees, and was covered by a brown cape. One thought ran through the fellowships head. Clothing was not the only odd thing about these people, but it definitely was odd.  
  
Up until then, no one else in the group had said anything. A dwarf took this opportunity to step forward.  
  
"And just how did these two...things devote themselves to Aragorn?" said the gruff voice.  
  
"Forgive me master.."  
  
"Gimli, and this is Boromir, Gandalf, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam." he replied, motioning to the various hobbits, human and wizard.  
  
"Master Gimli. You see, they do a....salute, shall we say, and from then on, they serve that person. I do not know why however. They were serving me up until now." Relm trailed off. Charles and Oz smiled, turned to Aragorn, held up their right arms and cried out in unison.  
  
"HAIL ARAGORN!" 


End file.
